


【宁羞】去私奔

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 也幻想与他常为幸福自大。——杨千嬅《大傻》
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 4





	【宁羞】去私奔

  
送完高振宁去虹桥机场后，在回基地的路上，姜承録突发奇想，进了一家理发沙龙。店里排队的人不少，他便趁机和等着过安检的高振宁有一搭没一搭地聊天。高振宁搞了一套LOL里的表情存在微信里，没事做没话说的时候就来跟他卖萌：发一只蓝色的猫。悠米一副刚闯了祸的心虚表情。  
  
姜承録歪着脑袋，盯着那个猫咪三连击偷偷笑，回了一个粉红色的爱心，爱心里写着：GG。  
  
高振宁坐着飞机去了B市，两个小时后与他相距一千二百公里。在这个人生中微不足道的一百二十分钟里，姜承録换了一个新发型。头发重新拉直，染回黑色，修理得有点港风。他今天穿了一件小灯笼袖的缎面衬衫，钴蓝衣领间藏着挂着一颗蓝色水晶的项链。姜承録对着镜子一抹头发，活脱脱一个俊美的终极反派。  
  
他带着这个发型，打了车回基地，一路上表情冷淡，万事万物与他无关。只是等堵堵停停进了基地，而高振宁恰好发语音给他“落地了啊。”他才觉得有点忐忑，冲着洗手间镜子自我打量了半天。一边觉得自己帅，一边又担心这样太中二。  
  
照了三张自拍，最后挑挑拣拣删掉两张才发过去。发出去的照片里他头发软而蓬松，看起来很乖。趴在床上，锁骨间装作不经意露出银链子和那颗刻成奖杯样式的水晶。  
  
高振宁回：“筛哥，帅！”  
  
而下一秒就打了视频过来。他还站在机场，正靠着行李出口边上的大理石圆柱。两个人对视两眼，一并笑了起来。  
  
“想我了没有？”  
  
高振宁在每个姜承録没有预料到的时机这样问。两个人都私下做了功课，对异地恋可能出现的种种问题小心提防。不如说他们还在感谢这个机会，所有原来不好意思讲的腻歪情话现在都敢说了，而且一定要说。两个赛场上逆思维的人，场下也行事天马行空。旁人都被距离拉淡了热情，但他俩独不是，反而是觉得更有必要去抓紧每一个时刻倾诉爱意。  
  
“想。”  
  
姜承録在这一刻，就很坦诚。  
  
而过后，还要再忍不住补一句：“我喜欢你。”  
  
说着就想起来谈恋爱之后，两个人做完一轮，他趴到高振宁怀里，屋里熄着灯。高振宁懒洋洋地抚摸他的肩颈，一个音节一个音节教他怎样表述爱意。  
  
教到一半，他自己不好意思了。可姜承録还不依不饶，在他耳边讲喜欢，让他给个回应。  
  
他这样的姿态像只在撒娇的猫，而高振宁就是个峡谷草丛里长的一株人形猫薄荷。这件事真是个奇事。高振宁一打rank能连着碰上五六把的猫，队里悠米就着了魔一样挂在他身上。他又喜欢这类又娇又软的小东西。甚至到了B市新的俱乐部，还有野猫就窝在门口大叶黄杨底下，冲着他喵喵叫，甚至蠢蠢欲动想往行李箱上凑。  
  
姜承録通过微信视频看得一清二楚，立刻从沙发上爬起来，开了匹配开始玩悠米。工资装和鞋之后下一件就是杀人书。  
  
他还是开了大号玩的。玩了一把不尽兴，退了。徒留一帮ob直播间的观众满头问号。  
  
第二天去接受兔玩的采访。工作人员还偏偏要问他：为什么去玩了猫？  
  
姜承録便面无表情地道：“啊，因为有看到别的选手和猫很好玩的样子，就也想试一试。”  
  
下一个问题：“最期待在赛场上碰到哪位选手呢？”  
  
“宁酱。”  
  
姜承録回答。终于憋不住笑，只好捂住嘴，想装作无事发生。  
  
而那边也去问高振宁：“对于TheShy选手说他最想在赛场上见到你这件事，你怎么想？”  
  
“我也肯定最想遇到他啊。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“真的啊，不然还能是谁。”  
  
他说这话时眼神温和、笑意柔软。姿态熟悉地侧过身体，背过手低下头。而姜承録突然发现自己鲜少以这样的视角看他。他想起来之前高振宁站在台上接受采访的时候他是站在通道那里看他的背影，一旦男朋友说了什么不要脸的骚话，就按按嘴唇上方努力忍着不笑。现在他倒是能看到高振宁的表情了。隔着手机屏幕。他穿着一件红黑色的宽松外套，看着肩宽腿长。又帅又年轻，既让人想拥抱，也让人想和他接吻。  
  
姜承録舔舔自己的嘴唇。他终于感受到了异地恋里最甜蜜的折磨之一：感情越好，触摸不到对方的身躯就越让人不忿和心痒。他躺在床上，就希望能和以前那样，翻过身就能扎进高振宁的怀里。两个人躲开外人的视线，偷偷地谈恋爱，在别人不注意的时候悄悄接吻、悄悄握住对方的手，往腰后拉。在昏沉天色里做爱。酒店床单还有隐约的香薰气味。而有时候又实在忍不住了，众目睽睽里就要做一些讨巧的撒娇小事，将手里没送走的礼物递到对方身前。  
  
“送你。”  
  
把自己也送出去。然后收获对方作为回礼。姜承録觉得委屈了，翻开日历开始查日程，想等到公休跑去和对方见面。他可以午夜一过就出发，或许抵达的时候对方熬夜训练刚刚结束。别的事情也不用做，就找个房间，在松软的床上拥抱着入睡。他渴望高振宁身上的体温。而在他不知道的处境下，高振宁也正坐在床边，怀念姜承録毛茸茸的脑袋窝在自己肩窝的触感。  
  
这样的幻想做了不少，最终都还没有实现，只能在日日没完没了的信息和视频里聊以慰藉。他们的异地恋有一个好的地方：两个人虽然忙，但是是以近似的节奏频率在忙，如果能抓住一时半刻，那两个人都可以争分夺秒谈情说爱。因此产生了一种错觉，异地仿佛比同在S市时还要甜腻一样。然而谁又没有在甜蜜而酸涩的吉光片羽后，怀念当时共处一室，房间里粘稠的蜜一样的空气。  
  
因此如果能和对方在赛场上相遇，赛前赛后场上场下便都是约会。越认真越开心，越打得难舍难分越觉得心意相通灵魂交融。赛场上的镜头追随着他们的身影，忠诚地记录下小情侣不经意间透露出的小动作。在赛前，镜头扫到姜承録在高振宁那个休息室的背影，手上还卷着一个别队的外套；赛后，两个人握手，然后拥抱了很长一段时间。高振宁几乎要把姜承録整个人包住了。  
  
那样温热的身体被他拥在怀里。隔着不同队的两件队服他感受到姜承録还挂着那条项链，蓝色水晶硌着他心口，在他的皮肤上也留下一个烙印。些微的疼痛里，高振宁也有了一个奇思妙想，开始仔细规划。终于在某一场比赛过后，队里放了两天假。恰逢星期二，他收拾了一个包出门坐上了地铁，在人挤人的环境里费力地凭借身高优势逃出手机买票。四十分钟后他坐上了B市到S市的高铁。一路上，他都急切地看着窗外飞驰而过的绿色田野和高大电力塔。两条长腿别扭地塞在二等座位里，甚至忘了往旁边伸伸去放松一下。  
  
姜承録正在基地里打大乱斗。高振宁开了ob的直播间去看姜承録被迫拿着猫大杀四方，小小一只带着杀人书到处乱飞。他一下子就笑了，研究了一下， 冲了点钱给主播刷了波礼物。  
  
主播感谢他：“谢谢这位筛哥粉丝送的飞机！老板大气！”  
  
高振宁平日便以莽出名。但其实他所谓的冲动后都有缜密冷静地思考。他只是较常人更自信更敢于和他人对赌。然而这一次，他太过急切，竟然已经将原来做过的规划忘至脑后。下了火车，反应了好久，接到电话才想起来自己已经连着车票买了送他的车，这时候他已经快走到地铁站了。只好再上楼。S市过于热，他走了不过半年，再回来就已经有点顶不住潮湿的气候。  
  
而姜承録最终便是看到一个湿漉漉的男朋友惊喜一样出现在眼前，看见他便笑了。“啊，宁？”他应当这么问，但事实上，他第一反应便是把高振宁搂住了，挂在他身上，连把耳机摘了都顾不得。动作太猛，耳机被拽掉，惨烈地嘭嘭两声掉到地上。  
  
高振宁的衬衣潮湿，皮肤因为车里的空调而有点冷，然而他手掌也热、嘴唇也热。姜承録把他拉到电梯间，高振宁就在他身后打量他。他好像一点也没有变，又好像变了太多他要认不出来了。但那些亲昵的小动作又那样熟悉：拉着他的手指，羞赧的笑容，明亮的眼睛和热切的亲吻。两个人相拥，想直接融化在皮肤相贴的妥帖温度里。融化成春水彼此交融。  
  
姜承録久违地感到手忙脚乱，又想去抱住他男朋友，又忍不住想今天被打乱的计划。又想感情用事又想认真负责。最后努力想撤开一步，问问高振宁今天怎么安排呢？  
  
他倒不必纠结怎样问出来了。高振宁把他搂过来，压低声音同他讲一个一时兴起的秘密计划：  
  
“姜承録，和我去私奔吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
